


The Road With Thorns

by LeighWard



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Currently being Updated, Eventual Ten/Rose, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighWard/pseuds/LeighWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Currently Being Updated***</p>
<p>Rose, living the Tardis life while being an awesomely amazing best mate to the Doctor while he blunders through his relationship with Rose and nearly ruins everything. Why can nothing come easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five and a Half Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating every chapter I’ve written so far to flesh it out a bit more before continuing the story. For everyone who has been following, thank-you so much and I really hope you like the changes/additions. I’m just trying to make it better, because I think it could be much better. You’ll know the chapter has been updated when it’s marked ***Updated*** in the chapter description.  
>  And for all you new followers, you can find the the current rough draft version over on fan fiction.net. Please let me know what you think, and if there are any specific pieces of meat you’d like to see added as I flesh out the later chapters

Her nail polish was chipped, and her nails had grown out a bit since she'd last painted them. Metallic gold, the shimmering color was eye catching and Rose enjoyed how the light reflected off of it. She'd even noticed the Doctor noticing, last week when the polish was fresh and new. Now, it was flaking and chipped and old. Just like me apparently, she thought. She felt like chipped nail polish. Scuffed and used next to the pristine brilliance of the Royal Courtesan.

Reinette Poisson. Even Rose had to admit that she was beautiful and intriguing. No wonder she'd enchanted the Doctor. She'd seemed incredibly enchanting. In any other circumstance Rose would've also been enchanted, but she couldn't help the pangs of jealousy and resentment that echoed through her as she watched the Doctors' infatuation with the woman grow. It's like Rose could actually see him falling in love. 

The Doctor was falling in love with the Uncrowned Queen of France, nothing more than a fancy whore. Rose snorted and began laughing. The idea was completely ridiculous. For a moment she imagined him as he was when she'd first met him. All broody and black leather jacket, trying his hand at romance to woo the Kings mistress. The mental imagery was so hilarious that she choked. Holding her sides from laughing so hard, Mickey regarded her warily.

"You ok?"

She just nodded, waving him off and wiping at the tears leaking from her eyes. "Yeah. Thought of something funny s'all."

Mickey frowned. "You're in denial, Rose. Some boyfriend the Doctor turned out to be. He left you for another woman! Left both of us, and now I'm gonna die in this place." He was pacing back and forth, like he'd been doing for the past 3 hours. Insulting the Doctor and whining about how it was just his luck, to get forgotten about his first trip out. Mickey was a decent bloke, and Rose realized she'd not been fair to him. Leaving with the Doctor without calling things off with Mickey properly. Even so, her guilt over how she'd treated him wasn't quite so bad as she realized all the reasons it would have never worked between them even if she'd not left with the Doctor.

"He's not my boyfriend, Micks. We're not like that." Rose told him quietly.

Mickey snorted. "You sure about that, babe?" He continued to pace and grumble and Rose tuned him out as she chewed her thumb. 

She'd realized that she loved the Doctor before he'd changed. Back when she'd asked to see her dad. He'd sacrificed himself to a Reaper to save a church full of people and in that moment she'd known. Not the way she knew now, but it was really the defining moment when she knew that he mattered to her. For all her flirting with Adam and Jack, it was the Doctor she fancied. She was positive she'd mattered to him back then as well, and after he'd changed the boundaries between them became more and more...questionable.

This new version was more bubbly, tactile, affectionate and a teasing flirt. It was a puzzle to her, trying to figure out if his flirting with her meant anything or not. They'd become comfortable, close, and something a bit more than just best mates. Rose sighed, running her hands through her hair. No, the Doctor in his last body wouldn't be off romancing anyone. Too domestic. This new man though, Rose was still learning what he was capable of.

It was her emotions that were truly troubling her, because even as she'd known she fancied the Doctor, she only recently admitted to herself it's more than a simple schoolgirl crush on an older man. Watching him first with Sarah Jane, then with Reinette, it writhed in the pit of her stomach. She was properly in love with him. Thinking back, she could swear he felt similarly. Her feelings of betrayal were simmering painfully as she watched while he skipped happily into infatuation...with someone else.

Rose tilted her head back against the metal paneling and tracked Mickey as he paced loops around the room. It was annoying. He was annoying. With her own emotions in turmoil she couldn’t carry his as well.

“Go back to the Tardis, Mickey. There’ll be food in the kitchen. The Doctor could be a while yet, go on and have your tea.”

Mickey bristled, recognizing the dismissal for what it was.

“While you do what, Rose? Sit there til your arse is numb, alone, while he’s off havin’ ‘is fill? You waiting on him, worrying about him all while he’s off forgetting about you!”

Rose bristled back and pushed herself up to stand facing him.

“That’s not fair! One thing I’ve learned while traveling with the Doctor is that things are rarely so simple as they seem. Yeah, I know what it looks like, but anything could be happening!”

“Oh, I’m sure anything is happening!” Mickey smirked. 

“Shut up Mickey! For your information it doesn’t matter. He could be off shagging his way through Solomon’s Harem, and it doesn’t matter! He could be well and truly stuck there and it doesn’t matter! He’s a Time Lord! He sees variables we could never even imagine and he would never allow himself to truly lose the Tardis.”

“Fine!” Mickey shouted back as he threw his hands up in surrender. “So act like you don’t care. If he makes it back it’s not for you. It’s certainly not because I mean anything to him. It’s only for that blue box! You remember that!”

Rose stumbled back into the wall as Mickey stomped off toward the Tardis. His words stinging as if he’d slapped her. She was making excuses for the Doctor, and Mickey saw right through her. Why does the truth have to hurt? 

Trying to swallow the heaviness in her throat, she tried to tell herself that everything was going to be ok. That the Doctor would come bouncing back, full of energy from a job well done and excited anticipation for the next adventure. That he would grab her hand and they would run, like always, grinning like mad as they faced the monsters together. 

Like normal.

Rose squared her shoulders, stuffing down her uncertainty. 

“This is ridiculous,” she whispered to herself. “I know the Doctor. I know him, so I know he’s coming back.”


	2. Revelations and Resignations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated***

The Doctor lies. He said he was alright. He wasn't. She knew it, but Mickey took one look at him and immediately pulled her away before she could call him out on it. She followed along behind Mickey as he brought her to the room the Tardis had given him. She was impressed. It looked like a posh flat, with a sitting room and kitchenette, then a hallway leading to what she assumed were a bedroom and ensuite. The Tardis must like him.

“It’s nice,” she told him, “she’s given you a games system an’ everything.”

“Yeah,” he stood by the door looking uncomfortable, then blew out a long breath and flopped down on the sofa.

“Look, Rose,” he started, then looking up at her swallowed and changed his mind about what he’d been planning to say. “I love you, Rose. Have done seems like my whole life. I’ve properly loved you though, since you kicked Cubby Timmons in the nuts back in year 8.”

“Micks, don’t-,” Rose started but he cut her off saying, “I know you love the Doctor. Properly love him. But Rose, I don’t know if I can sit by and watch Jimmy Stones happen again. At some point I’ve got to look after me.”

Rose inhaled sharply and sat down next to him, reaching for his hand. “The Doctors not Jimmy. He’s nothin’ like Jimmy. Just because he doesn’t love me back doesn’t make him...You have to understand he’s my best mate.”

“He’s gonna break your heart, Rose.”

“You’re right, Mickey. It’s time for you to put you first.”

“Rose-,” he began, but she just leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “Thanks for looking out for me all these years.”

Rose stood and walked out into the corridor, closing the door to more than just a room.

 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

 

Rose leaned against the wall of the corridor halfway between her room and the kitchen debating if she should just go to bed, or give in to her desire to check on the Doctor. She didn’t want to be one of those pathetic girls who constantly chased after the person they’ve become obsessed with. She loves the Doctor, cares about his well-being, but doesn’t want to be clingy and annoying. She knows that’s why Mickey had pulled her away earlier. It hadn’t been difficult to pick up on the Doctors desire to be alone. Mickey hadn’t wanted her to push the Doctor and be hurt in response. The expression on his face when he'd come back, without Reinette, it wouldn’t leave her. She hurt for him even as she felt relief at the other woman’s absence.

Deciding she could use a cuppa, she mulled over what she should do as she dipped her biscuit into her tea until it was soggy enough to dissolve on her tongue the way she liked. Annoying crush she wouldn’t do, but supportive mate she could. She dropped her empty cup in the sink and pulled out a serving tray and set about putting a quick tea together. Pouring boiling water into the Doctors favorite mug she added in the 4 scoops of sugar and splash of milk that he liked. She placed a banana and package of Biscoff on the tray and headed back toward the console room.

The Doctor poked his head out from under the console when he heard her put the tray down on the jump seat. Pulling himself up he said, “Rose, are you alright? It’s late, you should be sleeping.” He'd taken his jacket and tie off, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Grease was smeared across his left cheek and he'd obviously been running his hands through his hair. His eyes were red and puffy and she swallowed, thinking how incredibly unfair things suddenly were.

"I'm fine. Left Micks in his room playing with the games system the Tardis gave him. She gave him a flat! A proper flat, even has a kitchen. I don’t even have that. Just my bedroom and the ensuite. Not that I’m jealous, mind, but he may never want to leave now. You’ll be properly stuck with ‘em!”

The Doctor had pulled himself up and was leaning with a hip against the console. "Oh, I think the universe has a few surprises in store for Mr. Micketity-Mick,” he replied.

Rose looked at him sharply, “That’s why you let him come along, you saw something in his future.”

“Hmm.” He listened to her ramble on about Mickey to cover the nervousness rolling off of her in waves. She was standing next to the jump seat fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She was definitely not alright.

"Sure you're alright?," he asked.

Rose blew out a breath. "I'm fine, Doctor. I brought you some tea. Just how you like."

"You're not planning to join me?" He asked, having noticed there was only one cup.

Rose shrugged. "I wasn't sure you'd want company. Thought I’d at least make sure you had something to eat before I head off to bed."

The Doctor nodded and sniffed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pinstriped trousers. She was lying to him for some reason. Her body language was completely off.

“Rose, did something happen with Mickey?”

Shaking her head, she took a step back saying, “So I'll leave you then. Like you said it's late, and nearly being murdered by clockwork robots can make a girl tired, yeah?" She'd intended it to be a joke, but it came out sounding like an accusation.

The Doctor inhaled sharply and quickly went to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, he said, "They didn't hurt you did they? I should have asked sooner, but I completely forgot-" he stopped suddenly, eyes going wide. "Oh Rose, I'm so, so sorry-"

"S'ok Doctor." Rose interrupted him. "I understand. You needed to be with her. She meant something to you. I know what that's like."

He let go of her and backed up a step. "She was important to the Universe. Her life was riddled with fixed points. I had no choice but to save her."

"But that's not all that happened, is it?"

The words were spoken before Rose had a chance to stop them. Shit, she thought, so much for being supportive and being a good mate. 

He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and she watched the emotions darken his brown eyes to almost black as the dimples stood out in his cheeks. His Oncoming Storm expression in this body. Her instincts were yelling at her to just leave him, let the conversation go, both of them, and carry on tomorrow like nothing had ever happened.

She was turning to go when he spoke. "I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me for abandoning you, or for nearly being too late to save you earlier when those droids had you strapped to that table. Another minute Rose, and I'd have been too late. You have every right to yell at me, to demand-"

"You think I'm not angry?" she interrupted him. To hell with being a supportive mate then. “Shit! I’m tired! You promised me not 24 hours ago that you'd not leave me. You spoke those words, in a way that made me think I mean something to you. Then you turn right around and do the very thing you just promised not to do! And if that’s not enough, I’ve got Mickey breathing down my neck, saying how much he still loves me and I get to be the bitch who breaks his heart! I’m tired!”

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. It was then she realized what he had been trying to do. Distracting her with his wrongdoings. Realization slammed into her and she felt her face flush with anger as she lit into him.

"Don't you dare!" Rose was shaking now, so mad she was crying. The tears making her voice thick, she struggled not to sob as she continued, "Don't you dare try to manipulate me into leaving! If you truly don't want me here, just say so and I'll pack my things. But don't you dare play with my emotions, Doctor!"

She was crying and panting and the Doctor was watching her with an expression of surprise and horror. He'd seen her cry before, of course, but never like this. He cringed inside, unsure of what to do. Ordinarily he would go to her, wrap his arms around her; but this time she was crying partly because of him.

He found himself completely overwhelmed all of a sudden. The last 48 hours crashing into him. Truth was, he had been unprepared for his feelings for Reinette, and those feelings so greatly unsettled him. He'd wanted her to come along, and going back just to discover she'd died waiting for him had left him gutted. Running into Sarah Jane, well, that was bittersweet, and eye opening. Then having that confrontation with Rose where he'd realized not only that she was gonna age and die, but that he'd been playing at something with her, something he wasn't thinking about the consequences of.

He'd been honest, about her spending her life with him. He'd meant every word he'd told her, but he'd also realized that he'd let the boundaries between them fall too much. Rose had saved him from himself. She'd entered his life unexpectedly and become precious to him, but when she'd said, "I though that we...but I obviously got it wrong," it'd been like a bucket of ice water over his head. His legs itched to run.

Mickey with his new intriguing timeline had been the perfect distraction, or so it seemed. He thought he could use Mickey to re-established his boundaries with Rose. Then he'd met Reinette. He'd been infatuated from the moment she'd stepped into her childhood bedroom, all grown up and brilliant. She was so brilliant. She'd snogged him, and when she'd stepped into his mind he'd been lost to her. It’d been so long since he’d felt those strokes of intimacy. He’d let himself get lost in her for a bit.

Rose was trying to control her sobs, and he sighed and told her, "You'd have every right if you did leave me, Rose. I don't want you to go. I meant it when I said you could spend your life with me. You do matter to me, just..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"You just found someone who matters more," Rose finished for him.

"A bit different," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

Rose snorted even as her heart was breaking. His confirmation digging in deeper than she'd thought was possible.

“Do you want me to speak to Mickey?” he offered.

“God, no.” Rose wiped her eyes and took in a ragged breath. “Don’t be sorry.”

“Rose-“

“No! If you were happy, then don’t be sorry. I don’t want your apology for that, ever. You’re my best mate, I want you to be happy.”

He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

“I’ve lived a long time. In 900 years I’ve had a few good mates, but none quite like you. Sometimes your compassion is more than I deserve.”

"Tough," she whispered, looking up at him. "I'm your best mate, I'm always gonna be here to take care of you. You're rubbish on your own."

"That I am," he agreed.

Rose started to give him a watery smile but yawned loudly instead, curling fingers into his shirt and her forehead thumped against his chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Bedtime for the tired human. Come on, I'll make certain you get there before passing out in my corridors again. You were so grumpy after that last time."

"Oi! Oh, your tea is cold," she pouted.

"It's fine. You can just make me some more tomorrow."

“The cheek!”

As they reached her door, he took her hand and told her, “You aren’t a bitch just because you don’t love him, and if he really loves you, then he knows that already.”

Rose just gave him a wobbly smile before saying, “Goodnight Doctor,” and heading into her room.

That night, Rose lie awake in her bed thinking about the Doctor. She loved him. He didn’t deny loving Reinette. They were still best mates, but things felt different now. She knew he could fall in love. She now had proof that he would if he wanted. She caught back a sob as she realized that meant only that he didn’t want to with her.

The Doctor had retired to the library after walking Rose to her room. Emotions still raw, he settled onto the sofa and pulled out Reinettes' letter. Sniffing, he read through it one last time before refolding and placing it back in his pocket. She'd shone bright as the stars, and he'd wanted her. For a few hours he'd had her, and nearly lost Rose in the process. It would have never worked if Reinette had come with them. One trip and she’d be demanding he return her. Even with the pain it was better this way. He could see that now that he’d returned to his own life and the glamour of the adventure had worn off. This is why he didn’t fall in love.

The Tardis hummed in the Doctors mind, sending waves of comfort. Her Thief was hurting. Her human Sister was hurting. The human boy was hurting. The Tardis sighed, doing what she could to sooth her passengers. She could see the timelines better than even her Thief could, and the future held many possibilities. After the war, she'd looked ahead and seen the timeline that would bring both her and her Thief the most happiness. She just needed him to keep to the path. She was going have to watch him more closely, because she wasn't about to let him mess up their happy ending


	3. Mickey, Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***UPDATED***

Chapter 3

The Doctor actually slept that night. He had gotten four hours spread out on the sofa in the library. It had been an emotionally taxing couple of days, so he’d not pushed away his minds need of convalescence once he realized the Tardis was pumping a relaxant into the air. Meddlesome Timeship. “You’re not my Mother,” he had grumbled as sleep claimed him.

Now, rested and showered, he was sipping on a cup of tea while scrolling through the Tardis database searching out a planet that would serve as a suitable apology for his less than stellar behavior toward his companions the day before. He was leaning toward the planet Xinhphis over the Planet Rodnnifirg due to the bananas from Xinhphis tasting better. 

That’s how Mickey found him, leaning over the search screen and muttering about bananas. 

“Oi, I’ve got words to say and you’re gonna listen!”

The Doctor jumped and spun around, the stomp of shoes coming heavily across the grating and the determined set of the younger mans’ shoulders only giving him a second to prepare for the punch he saw coming. Mickey had a surprisingly good right hook.

The Doctor stumbled back into the railing from the force of the punch, eyes darkening as he stood back up and considered the consequences of just tossing Mickey out in the middle of deep space. 

“That’s for Rose!” Mickey told him. “Cause she just makes excuses for you and you’re supposed to be looking after her but your promises are shite!”

The Doctor sighed, wondering why his life had suddenly become so domestic. He’d been involved in more serious conversations in the last couple days than he had in the previous couple years. He really wasn’t in the mood for for this.

“I’ll give you that one, but only because it’s for Rose.”

The Doctor moved until he was standing toe to toe with the younger man, not bothering to repress the storm brewing in his eyes. Mickey was too worked up to notice, feeling too emotionally wounded by his relationship with Rose ending. It left him without a foothold, he felt open and raw.

“The worst part is she’s givin’ up everything for you! Everything! You didn’t know Rose when things were bad. When she got herself taken in by that son’fa bitch Jimmy. She gave up everything to run off wi’ him too. Gave her empty promises and used ‘er up. Had ‘er convinced he was Prince Charming and wouldn’t listen to reason no matter how much Jackie begged her to come home. Wasn’t till he put ‘er in hospital that she admitted wot ‘e was. Rose is tough, but she’s been hurt, bad hurt.”

“I would never hurt Rose,” the Doctor began, feeling anger bubble through his veins at the accusation behind Mickeys words.

“She was almost killed yesterday!” Mickey bellowed in disbelief. “Those droids had us strapped down, and it was gonna saw open her scull and take her brain! It was dumb luck your drunken arse happened back in time to stop it. It isnt enough for you to break her heart, you’re not gonna stop until you get her killed!”

“This life isn’t always safe, but I have always done what is necessary to keep Rose safe. I will never stop.”

“You’ve only been lucky so far. You should leave her. You don’t deserve her. You’re just using her. It’s shameful, swanning off with the Madame! Rose said it didn’t matter, you could shag whoever you wanted, but if you end up giving her space herpes cause you can’t keep your cock in your pants I swear to God I’ll -“

“MICKEY!”

The two men turned to see Rose standing just inside the console room, and from the look on her face she was mad as hell.

“I can’t believe this! I don’t need a flippin’ knight in shining armor to come rescue me from my decisions! I WANT to be here. I WANT this life! Its my decision, and I resent you actin’ like you know better ‘n me about my own life!”

“Rose-“ Mickey started, but Rose wasn’t finished, “No! You should do what you said you were gonna do and think about yourself for once. I don’t need any help.”

The Doctor was slowly making his way to the other side of the Console, intending to leave his companions to hash out their drama on their own when Mickey made another lewd comment pertaining to his and Roses relationship and suddenly his feet felt glued to the grating.

“I’m not shagging the Doctor!” Rose screamed at Mickey in frustration.

Mickey just snorted and laughed, “Oh ho! Now you think I’m stupid!”

“Doctor,” Rose gritted through her teeth, looking at him for the first time. “Tell him about our sex life.”

The Doctor quirked a brow and pulled awkwardly on his ear. “Um...”

“Go on, tell him what you can do with that tongue of yours, and how you can make me scream.”

The Doctor blinked slowly before replying, “Sarcasm aside, cheeky by the way, we don’t.”

Mickey was incredulous, “What, you mean you’ve already dumped her? You sorry piece of alien-“

“No, I mean Rose and I have never engaged in sexual activities, ever.”

Mickey just stared backed and forth between Rose and the Doctor for several minutes before pointing his finger at the Doctor and demanding, “Why the hell not?”

“I need to go repair something,” the Doctor said, making his way toward the corridor as Rose went off on Mickey again. He had to escape this. Why did he always pick up young humans that were ruled by their hormones? As he disappeared into the depths of the Tardis, he was sad they weren’t going to Xinhphis to get the really good bananas.

 

 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose closed the Tardis door behind her and leaned back against it. Mickey wasn't coming back with them. He'd found a purpose in the parallel Universe and had decided to stay. He'd said she didn't need him, cause she had the Doctor. Then there was Pete Tyler. He wasn't her dad, she knew that, but his rejection still stung horribly.

Over the last several weeks since the spaceship and France, Rose and the Doctor had settled back into their easy friendship. Taking Mickey to several different planets and times, they attended concerts and festivals and only got arrested twice. Things were fine, but things were also different. 

Now Mickey was gone. She opened her eyes to find that she'd slid down the Tardis door and was seated, hugging her knees to her chest. She was probably giving the Doctor a view of her knickers again, but in the moment she didn't care. She was a bit too numbed out to move. She'd also started crying at some point, and she kept trying to wipe her tears off on her shoulders and was pretty certain all she'd done was smear her mascara all down her face.

"It's not fair," she whispered to herself, and jumped when the Doctors voice answered her from the console. She'd forgotten how sensitive his hearing was.

"Mickey is a grown man, and he's made his own decision."

"No, I mean, that’s only part of it,” she sobbed. 

The Doctor had come back down the ramp and sat next to her. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into a side hug and ran his hand up and down her arm in comfort.

“This is why you brought him along, isnt it? You saw this coming.”

The Doctor nodded but didn’t answer right away.

"Why don't I take you to see your Mum? The Tardis needs some more rest and repairs, so I can take you to see Jackie for a few days while I'm busy. The energy in the parallel Universe wasn't good for the old girl, I need to recalibrate multiple systems."

"No." There were some conversations Rose wasn't ready to have with her Mum yet, if ever.

"No?" He looked down wondering if he'd heard her right. "You just watched the parallel version of your Mother die, Rose. Don't act like it isn't bothering you. Not to mention Mr. Mickey choosing to stay behind. You've every right to be upset. It's ok to need your Mother."

"You just want to get rid of me too, cause I made things too domestic lately and you hate that!" she accused, knowing she was being ridiculous.

"Now that isn't fair! Hold on, what do you mean 'get rid of you too?'"

"I told him who I was."

"Ah"

"He ran away."

"He wasn't your dad, Rose. Remember what I said about gingerbread houses?"

"So what, you're gonna do your 'I told you so' dance at me?"

"I don't have an 'I told you so dance'. Who has an 'I told you so dance'? Horribly rude, that. Besides, I don't really dance."

"You did in France. And Mickey, he had a dance he would do."

The Doctor sniffed, "That's rude, and hardly the same thing."

Rose just poked her lips out at him and he sighed,"You're crying over this man? You wanted to be with him?"

"No, it wasn't working even before I met you. It's just, he's my oldest mate. Known him my whole life. He's always just been there."

"I see," The Doctor replied. "And that's just my point. Let me take you home for a few days. It's familiar, and you'll feel better for it."

Rose looked at him through red, swollen eyes for a minute before saying, "Promise you're not leaving me."

The Doctor gently wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. Looking her in the eyes he said, "I promise. I'll park on the Estate, and be close if you need me. I promise I'm not leaving you, Rose."

To his surprise this brought on a fresh wave of tears. He was puzzled for a moment until he realized she'd been abandoned now by every man in her life, even him though he came back. Blowing out a breath, he gave her a squeeze and said, "Come on. Go get changed into your jimjams and meet me in the library. I'll make tea and we can read some Harry Potter."

Rose sniffed, then asked in a small voice, "Will you do the voices?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yes, I'll do the voices. Now scoot, you're all streaky with a bit of knicker."

"Oi! Well don't look at it then! Your fault for making me wear this stupid maids uniform."

"I didn't make you wear your grandmothers knickers under it though."

"It's laundry day!" 

Rose fell asleep that night, dressed in her fluffy flannel jimjams and fluffy socks, wrapped in her fluffy blanket on her end of the couch listening to the Doctor read. It was bittersweet. It really felt like moving on.


	4. Love and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is a bit thoughtless and insensitive to Rose.

Rose screamed as her ankle turned, flailing her arms she just managed to grab onto the fabric of the Doctors coat as she fell to the ground pulling him backwards and down along with her. Startled, he'd yelped then grunted as he hit the ground next to her, landing on his bum and elbows. 

"Fuck!" Rose gasped as she attempted to rotate her ankle, causing pain to shoot through her foot and up her leg. 

"Sh sh, lemme see," the Doctor attempted to calm her as he took her foot and quickly examined it. Breathing through her teeth she whimpered as he began to rotate her ankle and she snapped, "If you do that again I'll kick you in the face!"

"Fine," he bit out and throwing his hands up he got to his feet and attempted to lift her bridal style only for her to swat and kick at him. 

"This is all your fault! Ahhh!!!" She shrieked as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"You can be mad at me later, we have to keep moving!"

The Doctor was worried. The Tardis was still an hour away and he could hear their pursuers not far behind them on the road. Cursing under his breath, he ran a few minutes up the road, fighting a struggling Rose before realizing they would be overtaken soon. He tightened his grip on the thrashing woman in his arms and jumped the ditch running along the side of the road and ran into the bushes just as the Zarians came into sight.

Rose felt the air leave her lungs with a whoosh as the Doctor dumped her under a bush on her back and then came down heavily on top of her. Putting a hand over her mouth to silence her protest, he held a finger up to his lips and pointed back toward the road. She glowered at him but nodded, turning her head to watch the horse-like creatures gallop past them.

It was dusk on this planet, and the lavender sky had darkened to a deep violet adding shadow to their hiding place. They weren't so well hidden that they couldn't be seen, but they were hidden well enough that they blended in with their surroundings. Rose watched as the horsemen stopped a bit further up the road. They were too far away for her to hear, but she realized The Doctor could when she felt him tense. 

She was so mad at him, and confused, and hurt. It was one of those times when his 'Alienness' caused issue between them. The day had started out so nice, but now she just wanted her shower so she could cry out her frustrations. 

They'd exited the Tardis that morning and explored the purple and green world before running across a caravan heading for a festival. So of course they had to go along. They'd jumped right in like they always did. Mingling with the locals, eating and dancing. The Doctor had even encouraged Rose to purchase and change into the same flowing dress most of the other young women were wearing. The people here looked human, so Rose blended right in with them and after a while she'd caught the eye of a very hansom young man and that's when things had gone pear shaped.

Not once had the Doctor ever tried pushing Rose toward a man. It was completely out of character for him, but that's exactly what happened. From there it just kept getting worse and worse. To start, the festival was in celebration to their Fertility Goddess in which everyone was expected to participate. Secondly, the young man turned out to be the Prince and apparently the spoiled kind who got everything he wanted, and he wanted Rose. Thirdly, the Doctor told her she should do it. The Prince had taken her shock as an opportunity to grope her bum and force his tongue in her mouth. That's how she'd ended up slapping a Prince and causing her and the Doctor to be chased out of town for disrespecting not only the Fertility Goddess, but also the Royal Family.

So now, hiding with the Doctor under a bush on an alien planet, she was working toward a proper rage. She could already feel the tears prickling behind her eyelids. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to get control of her breathing and pretend this was all due to anger, and not a bit more of her heart breaking. It hurt, the man she loves trying to push her toward another man so readily. Especially considering that the boundaries of their relationship were beginning to blur again.

The tension was returning between them. Rose had begun to notice it during the weeks following Mickeys departure. Brief moments that felt achingly familiar, reminding her what things between them had been like prior to the Krillitane and France. The Doctor himself seemed to have moved on from his grief and was his happy, manic self once more.

Rose wanted to be thrilled. Her best friend wasn't hurting anymore, and she was very happy about that. It was the flirting, the hugs, the looks, the tension that had her wanting to scream into her pillow at night. The Doctor was back to himself, which meant that he was back to confusing the hell out of her about the status of their relationship. Until today, that is. 

She felt pretty confident now, that he was only a flirt with no intentions. The realization sent a bolt of pain through her and she gasped before she could stop herself. She felt his fingers on her face and realized he was wiping away her tears. She hadn't even realized that she'd started to cry. She opened her eyes and she found his beautiful brown ones only a few inches away. 

He was watching her, and she knew she could play her hurt ankle off as responsible for her tears, so she began to move her leg a bit. She shifted, and that's when she noticed how they were laying. The Universe could really be a fickle bitch.

He was sprawled over her, one arm under her neck, and a leg inserted between both of hers. Her skirt had ridden up around her thighs and she could feel the muscles of his leg through his trousers. His other hand gently wiped her tears from her cheek. It was nearly a lovers embrace, and he was giving her such a tender expression that she could almost pretend that they were lovers. Then she remembered that he'd wanted her to be lovers with someone else, and her anger returned. She pushed him off of her, wincing as the movement jostled her ankle. 

After another ten minutes their pursuers had gone and the Doctor ran the Sonic over Roses ankle enough to allow for a little weight and she hobbled her way back to the Tardis seething the whole way.

Rose flopped down on the jump seat and rubbed her ankle as she waited for the Doctor to take them into the Vortex. She was aware of him dancing around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers until finally his energy seemed to drain away and he turned to look at her. 

He put his hands in his trouser pockets and regarded her warily. He tried catching her eye, but she refused to look at him. Leaning back against the console he said, "You've never fought me before."

"Well, you've never tried to pimp me out before!" She yelled at him. His eyebrows rose to his hair line at her accusation.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" She stood up and poked him in the chest, "You encouraged me to go with the Prince! To just go off and have-" she flapped her hands around, "to Dance with him! How could you do that!"

"You seemed to be getting on well with him," the Doctor defended, "and he was pretty, just your type."

"You're delusional and way out of line!" She yelled at him, "How could you? Why would you do that?"

"Because you need to. Even Mickey was smart enough to see that. It was his comment that reminded me-"

Rose was livid. "You tried to pimp me out because of something Mickey said?!?"

"I did not try to...Rose, be reasonable. I was trying to help you. You're Human."

"Oh, don't even start! Do not bring my species into this!"

"Your being Human has everything to do with it. Rose, -"

"No! What were you thinking? I don't understand why-"

"Because I can smell you, Rose!" 

Rose froze with her mouth hanging open, and the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck looking exceedingly uncomfortable. 

Rose hissed through her teeth, "What do you mean you can smell me?"

The Doctor fluttered his hand in the air before replying, "You're Human, hormones are constantly rushing through you, constantly changing. My senses are more sensitive than yours. I can tell where you're at in your cycle from the way you smell. I can tell if you're scared," he hesitated for a moment, blushing, "when you're aroused. I could probably taste it on your skin as well."

Rose stepped back, "That's...just creepy. And it's unfair for you use that against me the way you have. I have no control over that."

The Doctor nodded and stepped toward her, "That's why I encouraged you. Honestly, I wasn't doing it to hurt you. This past week especially," he stopped and swallowed while the blush reddened his cheeks and ears further, "you need release. I can tell that you've been frustrated lately-"

"And like I told Mickey, I can take care of that on my own." Rose was blushing now too, but from anger. The Doctor wasn't getting it.

"Then why haven't you? You let yourself walk around in need and it's difficult to ignore."

This tipped her over the edge and she spit out, "It wouldn't matter if I'm literally on fire from need, it's never going to be your place to make that decision for me! You don't get to choose whether or not I Dance with someone. Ever. I apologize if I smell bad to you, but Dancing isn't exactly a high priority in my life right now!"

She'd advanced on him during her speech and he was backed into the console. He was feeling like a particular git, even if he was confused as to why what he'd done was so wrong.

"So you'll make it a priority to find someone?"

"What? No!"

Rose felt like there were stones in her belly. Her heart was breaking. This was horrible, he was breaking her heart and didn't even know it.

Rose sighed, thoroughly done with this conversation. "I never want to go through this again so listen up. When I make love with someone, that's exactly what it is. It's a connection, intimacy, and it really means something. I can not do that with just anyone. I've only been with two men in my life, and I loved them. It meant something. If it's an orgasm I need, I take care of that on my own."

"Ok," the Doctor squeaked, then he asked her again, "So why haven't you?"

"Because you're bloody always around!" Rose screamed at him. This conversation was ridiculous, and Rose felt embarrassed and emotionally raw. He was doing his fish impersonation, and before he could respond she hurried on, "I don't owe you or anyone any explanations about how I choose to handle my intimate needs, Doctor. It's my business, and I don't recall ever inviting you to be involved. So keep your nose out of it, literally!"

She felt her exit would have been a bit more grand if she hadn't been limping, but at the moment she just needed to get away from him before she began sobbing. She allowed herself a good cry in the shower, whispering to the Tardis and feeling the hums that came back to her in response. Ever since the Game Station it was so much easier to communicate with the Space and Time Ship, and Rose really felt like they were bonded. It was a rare type of companionship, but Rose loved it.

The next morning Rose was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when the Doctor came in and sat across from her. Pulling on his ear for a moment, he grinned sheepishly before saying, "I owe you an apology."

Rose snorted then waved her spoon at him, "Go on then."

"I'm sorry I tried to...you know...for the thing." He fumbled through his words. When she rolled her eyes and glared at him, he held his hands up and continued, "It sounded better in my head, but the point stands. I'm really very sorry Rose. Your... Human Condition...is obviously much more complicated than I originally thought, and I promise not to...do that again."

"And you'll respect my choices in this area?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered automatically, then after a moment, "Weeeell, unless you are literally on fire, in that case I think exemptions should be made."

She squinted her eyes at him, watching him tap his fingers on the table. "Or just go visit Jack. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help me out. You know...if I'm on fire."

The Doctor swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, "Jack? Yes, I suppose." His voice had come out higher than he'd intended.

Rose chewed another bite of her cereal she said, "Doctor, I wanted to say...about your Time Lord Condition...of being able to smell what's happening with me. I'm really sorry. I don't want to bother you, so I'll...when there's time to do it properly, I mean."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Ok then." He tapped his fingers on the table a few times then jumping up, grinning like a mad man, "Glad that's settled because we have sat still too long, Rose Tyler. Come on, it's time for an adventure!"

He held his hand out and waggled his fingers at her. She ignored the tingle that ran up her arm when she grabbed his hand. She remembered what Sarah Jane had said, that this life with The Doctor was worth the broken heart. For Rose it had never felt more true.


	5. Shadowed Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. The Doctor begins to realize that Rose means more to him than he was aware of.

Everywhere around him people were clutching one another and crying. He'd defeated the Wire and now all these people were reuniting with their loved ones. It was a spectacular sight really, but his stomach was still tied up in knots as he searched for her. He'd been balanced on a knifes edge from the moment they'd brought her in, stripped of her face. He'd felt it, the empty shell her body had been. Just flesh, and completely void of everything that made her Rose. The pain and fear that he had lost her hit him in the gut, and he'd been quite unprepared for how the sensation threatened to level him. Failure wasn't an option.

The crowd parted and there she was. She turned and smiled at him and for a split second Time froze. He froze. Relief so profound unraveled within him that it nearly dropped him to his knees. Before he realized he'd moved she was in his arms. They'd never had a victory hug quite like this before, but he didn't let his thoughts linger. The joy of her made him laugh and spin her around, reveling in it.

-/-

 

Rose was wrapped in her fluffy blanket on the couch in the Tardis Library. It was a ritual she'd fallen into back before the Doctor had regenerated. After her shower, she'd curl up with her fluffy blanket, hot tea and a book. Sometimes he'd join her, reading aloud. She'd listen to his voice until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep. Sometimes he'd read one of his physics or some other equally boring and complicated tome to himself, and just keep her company until she felt tired enough to go to bed. 

He hadn't joined her tonight, and she was having trouble focusing on her story. She'd thought she was gonna die today. The Wire had consumed her. It had been dark and cold, and she'd felt so, so alone. She was still cold, dressed in flannel under a blanket with a roaring fire in the fireplace, she shivered. The Doctor had given her a mug warmer for the end table next to her spot, so at least she didn't have to worry about her tea growing cold. It was helping, but not much.

The Doctor was another worry on her mind. After she'd come back to herself and found him in the crowded street, he'd looked at her with the most intense expression she'd ever gotten from anyone in her life. She'd reacted instinctively, her core tightening and her heart pounding. Rose knew he had to think she was little more than a randy ape, considering how often arousal flared within her. His superior Time Lord nose had to know. Not that she ever wanted to have that conversation with him again.

They'd stayed and enjoyed the street party following the coronation, and he hadn't let her get more than two feet away from him the entire day. He'd also kept a hand at her back much of the time as well. His entire demeanor toward her seemed amped, hyper-awareness making the tension that was already between them that much more palpable. By the time they'd made it back to the Tardis she'd felt ready to combust. 

Several hours had passed since then, and now she felt drained though not tired enough for sleep. Her book lay forgotten across her lap, and she held her tea cup with both hands, the China warming her chilled fingers. Staring into the flames, she didn't notice the Doctor standing in the doorway watching her.

He'd nearly lost her today. They'd had close calls before, and twice in his last regeneration he'd thought she'd died. Those times hadn't felt like this. This, when it had been racing to save her instead of believing her already gone. Why had if felt different, he wondered. He'd had companions die in the past, even those hadn't felt like this. He'd also had them walk away and a few he'd left. He'd much rather leave them or have them walk away than have them die because of him. It had always been a dangerous life, and it was even more dangerous now. 

The realization made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. With The Time Lords gone, he was literally all alone in his roll as Caretaker of the Universe. Him. The Time Agency played at it, but they would never have the technology or knowledge of The Time Lords. He'd basically placed a target on her back the moment she met him. He should never have brought her along.

That wasn't the most pressing thought weighing on him though. It was simply an obvious one to distract him from thinking too closely about what he was feeling. Feelings that made him want to run and stay put simultaneously. It had been in her smile when she'd turned and seen him. It was there in every smile she'd given him since that moment. It had been there in her fingers wrapped around his, palm to palm. He swallowed, realizing it had been there for a long time, he'd just been too preoccupied to notice.

Rose went to place her mug back on its warmer and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway. "I didn't think you were going to join me tonight," she told him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not long," he replied. "I wanted to see how you're feeling."

Looking down, she thought for a moment before looking back at him and saying, "Cold. It's strange, I've been so cold since...," she trailed off, trying to find the words. The Doctor immediately headed for the couch. Kicking his shoes off and shrugging out of his suit jacket, he settled down beside her on the couch and pulled her legs across his lap before spreading the blanket back over her. She shivered again, and continued, "I can't seem to shake it. It's like that expression, 'chilled to the bone.' It goes so deep."

Reaching for her hand, he stroked her fingers with his before sliding them up her sleeve a bit to feel the skin of her arm. Then he reached up and felt her forehead before pulling his hand back. He seemed to be consider something for a moment then sighed.

"Budge over," he told her. Then he slid behind her and pulled her down with him to lie under the blanket. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other under her head, she cuddled back into him. His body temperature was naturally a few degrees lower than a Humans, but he still generated enough heat for this to work.

He hugged her a bit tighter and said, "It's because your body was starting to shut down. It'll probably take a few more hours before you feel better."

"Wait," she turned her head, trying to see him over her shoulder, "It was killing me gradually?"

"I wouldn't have let that happen." He told her firmly to reassure himself just as well as her. "I'm sorry it was scary, and you didn't know what was happening. I will always come for you, Rose Tyler."

He kissed her temple and she settled back down. Enjoying the weight of him behind her, and his arm holding her, she stared into the fire and finally began to feel warm. Just before her eyes closed in sleep she whispered, "I'll always come for you too, Doctor. Always."


	6. Dalehaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. Rose gets hurt at a festival on the planet Dalehaven, and the Doctor comes closer to realizing what Rose means to him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose hissed excitedly as she bounced in placed, grabbing his sleeve and causing him to smile cheekily at her. He knew what was coming next.

"It's like Lord of the Rings!" Rose squealed, "With the ears... Elves!"

In the weeks following the Wire they'd been to numerous pleasure planets and tourist planets. They'd done everything from ghost walks and foliage hikes, to spa treatments (for Rose only) and gambling in alien casinos. They'd taken in future Broadway Shows and even done a food tour on the planet Culinaria. It'd been relaxing and fun, but there hadn't been any danger. No threats from mad scientists or ruthless dictators. No saving anyone. Rose had to admit, she missed the adrenalin and running. As wonderful as the fun and frolicking was, she was ready to get back to making a difference in the Universe.

But here they were, on the planet Dalehaven, at another festival. When the Doctor had asked if she wanted to go, his cheeks and ears had flamed horribly when she replied as long as it wasn't another Orgy then it was fine with her. He just nodded and sent her to the wardrobe room to get ready.

She'd thought maybe the Middle Ages, going by the dress the Tardis had picked out for her, but as she got her first look at the people here all she could think about was there had to be an Orlando Bloom lookalike somewhere.

"Well, they wouldn't call themselves that," the Doctor told her, " 'Elf' is much too simple a term."

"But that's what you just said they were." Rose replied, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

The Doctor squinted back at her, "No, I said what I've always known them to be called, only the Tardis changed it because she doesn't translate Gallifreyan."

"Yeah, why is that again?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

The Doctor sucked in a breath through his teeth and replied, "Oh, you don't want to know about that old stuffy Time Lord language." Then throwing his arms out and spinning to watch her as he walked backwards he said, "We have a new planet to explore!"

"What you mean is you don't want me knowing the meaning of your favorite swear words." 

"Rose Tyler, I'll have you know...," he trailed off when he noticed she was grinning at him with the tip of her pink tongue poking out. He watched her run that tongue over the tip of her incisor before shaking himself and turning back to the path lined with booths and merchants as they picked their way through the busy market.

"We're in time for The Gathering. It's like a festival slash tournament slash clan posturing slash betrothals slash weddings-" he broke off as two men crashed through the line of booths and rolled out onto the path knocking Rose to the ground. She yelped as she landed hard on her back and immediately threw her arms over her face in protection from the men still throwing punches over her body. 

"Doctor!" She screamed, trying to pull her knees up instinctively when she felt a sharp jab in her ribs, taking her breath for a moment. She could make out flashes of silver and the Doctors angry shouts mixed in with the shouts and grunts of the two fighters and excited exclamations of bystanders running to watch.

Roses attempted to hold still in an effort to quell the pain, but when a hand came down on her breast she squeaked and exploded into action, kicking out and throwing punches. More grunts and curses were uttered as she made contact with larger male bodies, and she was surprised to see the Doctor with his Sonic Screwdriver in hand, had become an active participant in the brawl. 

Rose was in the midst of kicking out at the throng of men again when a large hand wrapped around her ankle and drug her through the dirt, out from under the pile of thrashing bodies. Squeaking, she quickly grabbed her ribs as the movement sent a bolt of pain racing through her.

The hand quickly dropped her ankle and before she had a chance to form a proper thought, she was grabbed under her arms and pulled to her feet. Reaching out to steady herself, she took an moment to register that she was grasping someone's shirt with bloody hands before looking up to find the most startling beautiful emerald green eyes she'd ever seen staring back at her.

The noise of the brawl faded into the background as Rose stared up at the man. He was tall, with black hair pulled behind his pointed ears and falling down his back, and long dark lashes framing his extraordinary green eyes. She noticed his high cheek bones, a kind mouth and broad shoulders before getting trapped by his eyes again. 

"Better than Orlando Bloom," she murmured just as her knees gave way. The beautiful man wrapped his arms around her with a worried expression, and she turned her head to see a brief glimpse of wild brown hair and pinstripes as the darkness claimed her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW 

The Doctor was feeling a lot of things at the moment and happy wasn't one of them. In the last weeks since the Wire he'd been so careful with their destinations, but leave it to a bloody drunken brawl to lay waste to all of his good intentions. Rose had been injured, and he was rapidly reaching the end of his patience with these bloody people.

He'd just needed to get her back to the Tardis, and he would have been able to heal her wounds himself. Then he would have wrapped her in that ridiculous fluffy blanket she loved and kept her locked in the Tardis for the rest of eternity. It was a good plan. He liked this plan. Unknown elements couldn't threaten to take her away from him with this plan.

He was beginning to worry about his rationality where Rose was concerned. It left him uneasy, how much he suddenly feared losing her. Where was this cold terror when they'd faced down Daleks and werewolves? His mind was picking out specific details of past adventures and torturing him with them. 

There it was. The thing he'd been trying not to acknowledge. Along with the close calls, he was also remembering simple moments of making her laugh and the way she lit up the world around her. He shook himself, trying to rid his stomach of the heaviness that accompanied a dawning reality that he wasn't anywhere close to being ready to admit to himself. 

He leaned back against the wall and glowered at the door of the room where they'd taken her. The Healers Assistants frowning at him as he sulked and waited for them to let him in. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he exhaled and concentrated on calming down, and continued to wait.


	7. Roses, Blooms, and Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose begins her recovery from her injury, and the Doctor is caught off guard.

The first thing Rose noticed as she woke up was that she was in a bed and she could hear soft voices coming from somewhere in the room. Male and female, she opened her eyes and turned toward the voices saying, "Doctor?" then whimpered when pain shot through her ribs as she attempted to sit up.

The woman was just leaving through the door, but the man turned and hurried to her side when he heard her gasp. 

"Careful, or your stitches will tear!"

Wrapping an arm around her, he helped her up into a sitting position. Rose thanked him as she looked down to take stock of her body. Her dress had been removed, as well as her bra, and her entire torso and breasts were bound in a gauze like material. She wasn't sure if she was still wearing her knickers or not and grabbed the sheet pooling in her lap, quickly pulling it up to cover herself more. 

"I'll have one of the Assistants bring you a robe," the man replied, having noticed her discomfort and opened the door he spoke to someone in the hall. 

"We only removed what was necessary to access and care for your wound. You are very lucky," he told her.

It was then she recognized him. "It's you," she blurted out, "from the market." He smiled at her and nodded, crinkles appearing at the corners of his vibrant green eyes and she realized he was older than she had originally thought, though beautiful in an ageless sort of way.

"Yes. I'm only regretful that I wasn't more timely in coming to your aid. My name is Daeclen, I'm The Grand Healer for The House of Arryl," he told her.

"I'm Rose," she introduced herself. "And thank-you. Sorry about your shirt," She added. "The blood, I mean." She cringed inwardly at how dumb that sounded. 

Sitting in the chair next to her bed, he waved her apology away. "Haphazards of my position, I'm afraid. Especially now with The Gathering upon us."

Rose had been trying hard not to stare at him like an idiot when his words registered and she exclaimed, "The Gathering, that's why we came. Do you know where my friend is? He's called the Doctor, and -" she broke off as the door opened and the man himself came in. 

The first thing she noticed was his disheveled appearance. His suit jacket was open and his shirt was untucked and dirty. He was missing his tie and several of his shirt buttons and his white undershirt was visible. His cheek was bruised and he had a split lip and his hair was a mess. He was carrying a burgundy colored robe and when he saw her he stopped short and stared, looking her over.

"Doctor, what..." Rose trailed off and blushed as he stared at her bare shoulders, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. Then he crossed the room quickly and wrapped the robe around her. Sitting next to her on the bed, he cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered, "You're ok," before pulling her in gently for a hug.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. Daeclen fixed me up. What about you?"

"Daeclen?" the Doctor asked, pulling back. Rose nodded over to the Healer who was standing by the bed, having vacated his spot when The Doctor had entered the room. The Doctor looked at the Healer in surprise, realizing that he'd been so focused on Rose that he'd completely overlooked the man.

"Yes," replied the Doctor, feeling uncomfortable. "Yes, right. Grand Healer. Tell me, how is she?"

The Healer was watching them curiously, and stepped forward to speak with the Doctor. "Rose is a very lucky and strong young woman. The knife missed all vital organs, and I'm confident that she'll recover fully."

Rose put her hand on the Doctors shoulder and said, "That's good, yeah?"

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. 

"Rose is welcome to remain as a guest of The House for her recovery." Daeclen continued. "I believe I should be able to remove the stitches in a few days."

"That won't be necessary," the Doctor began, but Rose interrupted him and told the Healer, "I'd love to stay Daeclen, thank-you."

The Doctor frowned as the man smiled at Rose and Rose smiled back, a blush causing her pale complexion to glow.

"I believe your Ward has a mind of her own, Doctor." Looking at Rose, he said, "I'll be back to check on you after dinner. I have other patients to attend I'm afraid." Daeclen moved toward the door then turned back asking, "I was wondering, what is an 'Orlando Bloom'?"

"What? Oh, just some pretty boy Rose fancies. Why?" the Doctor answered before Rose could, who had inhaled sharply through her nose.

Daeclens' eyebrows arched up his forehead as his smile grew wider. "Really. Well then." 

He inclined his head toward Rose and left, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor just stared at the closed door for a moment before turning and looking at Rose. She was staring at the door as well, chewing her lip as she was want to do when she had something important to ponder. Something weird had just happened in this room, from the moment he entered, stealing away his relieved joy at seeing Rose alive and replacing it with this anxious tension. Like he had just trespassed on something he shouldn't have. Then like a punch to his gut, it hit him. No, he didn't like this at all.

"He looks nothing like Orlando Bloom, Rose." He said.

Rose cleared her throat before replying, "What?"

"We're leaving when you've recovered. We won't be here past a week."

Rose finally looked at him properly. His eyes had gone Oncoming Storm, and his mad 'Dimple of Doom' as she had dubbed it, was showing. Add that to his torn and bruised appearance and he looked quite fearsome.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Doctor replied a bit too quickly. "You should get some rest. I'm going back to the Tardis to clean up and grab the portable Dermal Regenerator. The deep tissue setting should help you recover faster."

He'd scrambled off the bed, and was heading toward the door and Rose yelled to interrupt him, "Doctor!"

He turned and looked back her and she took a breath before asking, "You'd tell me if something is wrong, yeah?"

He swallowed before going back to the bed and cupping her cheek in his hand, "I just need you to get better. Rest, I'll be back soon."

She said ok and he looked at her intensely for a minute before leaning forward a bit then stopping. He took a deep breath, then kissed her forehead and left.

Rose sat frozen with her heart pounding in her chest. Had he been about to properly kiss her? No way, she thought. She was just reading into things too much. The Doctor didn't see her that way, and it had been an emotional day. She was probably just fuzzy from the blood loss and not seeing things clearly. 

Now that she was alone, she felt how sore and tired her body was. Rest sounded divine, and she was so tired that as she drifted into sleep she didn't question why she was imagining green eyes instead of brown.


	8. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally admits his feelings, then makes a mistake that could have dire consequences.

The Doctor stripped off his soiled clothes and stepped into his shower in a haze. Propping his arm against the wall, he stood under the hot spray not really feeling it as his mind tried and failed to make sense of what had happened today. Centuries ago when he had first begun taking companions, he'd made a rule for himself. He would not become involved romantically or sexually with them. Not because he assumed falling in love or lust was beneath him, but because he was by that point old enough to see the folly in it, and more importantly, he was an old man.

He'd engaged in physical pleasures often enough as a youth, but by the point he had taken the Tardis and run, his body was aging and sex had long become a very low priority. Emotional entanglements were his main concern to avoid over the next several regenerations, but leave it to his fourth and fifth bodies to remind him what sexual desire felt like. 

In the centuries between then and now he had rarely taken a lover, preferring to attend his needs on his own and not once had he given in with a companion. Running being his speciality, he had no trouble putting distance between himself and temptation. Then he'd met Rose.

Oh, he had been so thick. Rose wasn't the same as any of the other companions. He'd asked her twice for Rassilons sake, so he had known how special she was. Her particular brand of temptation wasn't exclusively sexual, though he had certainly taken notice often enough to feel guilty about it. No, almost from the moment he met her, she tempted him with her very presence. He'd taken her to watch her planet burn, confessed his brokenness, and she'd taken his hand and said, "There's me."

He'd known for a long time now, that Rose was his constant. He needed her. Why the hell hadn't he realized that it meant he loved her? He was in love with Rose Tyler, and his fickle Time Lord hearts had led him astray. He'd made excuses, had an affair with another woman, and encouraged her to take out her own sexual frustrations with another man amidst a myriad of other cringe worthy words and actions when he'd known all along that she was only interested in him. Rose wasn't pushy with her affections, but he had long known how she felt.

Oh, how he must have hurt her, and yet she remained stubbornly by his side. Shame filled him as he recalled their conversation after France, and the way she had put his well-being ahead of her own while he'd mourned an infatuation. He scoffed at the word, at what Reinette had really been: an elaborate distraction that he'd concocted to erase the unease of Roses too short life span as evidenced by the lines on Sarah Janes face. Time would too quickly take her away from him.

He had been terrified that it would be today, especially when the Grand Healer had his Assistants leave him for so long without word of her wellbeing. By the time the Healer had opened the door requesting a robe for Rose, he'd been about to barge in and find out for himself. He'd seized the opportunity and the robe from the Assistant and taken it to Rose himself.

She'd been pale against the bed linens, but beautiful and most importantly, alive. She'd blushed lightly under his gaze as he took in her bare shoulders, and the way she'd clutched the sheet to her chest sent an image rushing through him of her in a different bed under different circumstances. He jolted, rushing forward to wrap her in the robe and to assure himself that she was indeed alright.

He finished rinsing the soap and shampoo from his body and grimaced as he remembered what happened next. Rose drew people to her like gravity. He'd witnessed it more than once on their travels. This had been different. It was in the way Rose said the Healers name, and the way he had spoken to her in turn. Not to mention that whole Orlando Bloom comment. The Doctor wanted to grab Rose and get off this planet as soon as possible.

The Doctor had just stepped into his trousers when the Tardis jolted and sent him stumbling into the wall before he managed to get his balance and race to the console room.

"What's wrong?!?" he shouted as he fled through the corridors. He had just passed the kitchen when felt the grating beneath his feet vibrate and heard the unmistakable sound of dematerialization. 

"Oh no!" He grabbed the wall before he could be slammed into it, then suddenly the Tardis shuddered and stilled. He quickly made his way to the console room and from the readings knew they were in the Vortex.

"Why?!?" He shouted up at the ceiling as he tried to adjust the settings to take them back to Dalehaven and back to Rose. He cursed in four different languages as the Tardis shocked him, groaning into his mind.

"Veron Energy? Why the hell would you eat that, you know it makes you sick?!?"

The Tardis continued to groan and argue as the Doctor struggled to get her to move. "I don't care if it's a delicacy, we've left Rose! Take us back now!"

He pounded her with his mallet and she shocked him so hard he yelped and flew back into the jump seat. Breathing heavy, he rubbed his singed shoulder and whimpered, "Please Sexy. I need her. I love her."

The Tardis hummed regretfully and sent the Doctor waves of comfort. "Soon," she told him. The Doctor bowed his head in defeat and realizing there was nothing he could do went to finish getting dressed. He knew from experience that it would take the Tardis around 12 hours to digest the Veron Energy.

He used the time to heal his injuries in the med bay and pack the Dermal Regenerator and a few other things he thought Rose would want. He felt like a dirty old man digging through her knicker drawer, but he wanted to be prepared. He made tea and tried to read in the library, then tinker in his workshop. By the time he felt the Tardis sending him an 'all clear' he was beyond frantic to get back to Rose.

Eager to return, he set the controls to take them back to Dalehaven then cried out, "What now?" as it took an extra try to materialize and he picked himself up off the grating as the Tardis finally settled. The Doctor took one look at the read out and panic gripped him deep in his stomach as he stared at the date.

"Oh no. Nonononono!!" he shouted as he ran his hands through his hair. Rushing out of the Tardis and into the market, confirming all traces of The Gathering were gone. He'd gotten the timing wrong. He'd broken his promise again. He'd left her. Dread settled deep inside him as he thought of what this could have done to her. It seemed he couldn't help but hurt her. He'd left her here on her own for 3 months.


	9. Tardis Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tardis sets events in motion. Short Chapter

The Tardis was uneasy. Timelines were shifting and if her Thief wasn't careful he would cost them their happy ending. She would have to do something. He'd finally admitted his love for the girl to himself, but she could see his idiocy. She was privy to his mind, and without drastic measures he would deny them so much by wallowing in self depreciation. Stupid Time Lord.

The problem was the Storm. She knew her Thief couldn't sense it yet, but it was coming. In all Timelines it was coming, but there was one where the Storm was more of a trickle than a downpour. That made things simple for her, but it was risky. It would cause discord between her Thief and the girl.

Manipulating events was a gamble she would have to take. She accounted for all the variables and set her plan into motion. Their happy ending was worth it.


	10. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes to terms with being left behind by the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast. Mainly because I didn't want to write this part of the story, and I toyed with just skipping it. So this chapter and the next, not fun but necessary.

Rose was staring off into space when Daeclen entered her room. Looking at the tray of food that sat untouched, he sighed. Lifting the small translation box, he strapped it to her wrist and turned it on so they could speak to one another. It wasn't perfect, but it allowed her to communicate.

"You must eat Rose."

"Have you seen him? Heard from him?" 

She knew he hadn't, but she just couldn't accept what it meant. When she had awoken from her nap that first day she'd expected to find the Doctor in her room, but she was alone. After awhile the door had opened and Daeclen walked in. They'd smiled at one another in greeting, then he had spoken to her and her blood had run cold. 

Rose ignored his worry. She had no appetite. Four days she's been waiting for the Doctor to return, she couldn't understand why he hadn't. The last words she had from him were him saying he'd be right back. So where the hell was he? Obviously far enough away that the Tardis couldn't translate for her. 

Sitting in the chair next to her bed, Daeclen replied, "Maybe he had business to attend."

"No," Rose told him, "He wouldn't have left the planet without me." Except he had, she thought to herself.

"Men aren't always so transparent Rose, and one such as the Doctor is certain to keep his own counsel."

Rose glared at him, "Of course the Doctor has secrets, but he would tell me if..." she trailed off, unable to finish.

"I don't mean to upset you." 

"I know," Rose sighed, "I just don't understand why he hasn't come back yet."

Daeclen smiled, "And you shall demand all the answers from him that you desire upon his return, but in the meantime you need sustenance. As your Healer I must insist you take your recovery more seriously."

"I'm just not very hungry," she pouted.

Daeclen seemed to understand though, and reached out and took her hand. "You aren't alone here Rose," he told her quietly. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then continued, "Would it help, if I took my meals with you?"

Rose just stared at him for a moment, feeling the comforting weight of his hand around hers. It was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. She could see the uncertainty in his expression, and realized he was offering from more than simple professional interest.

Rose looked down at their clasped hands, his slender with long finely sculpted nails. Attractive, but not the Doctors. Taking a breath she looked back up at him and said, "Not every meal, it's too much. Once I'm well enough I'm going to look for the Doctor."

"Very well," he responded, satisfied for the moment.

It became routine, they would have the evening meal together in her room and talk. Rose told him about her travels with the Doctor and how the Tardis was sentient and translated for her, about growing up with just her mum. Daeclen told her about his family and work as Grand Healer. Apparently his older brother was Lord of Arryl, and Lady Arryl began visiting Rose and the two became quick friends. Rose soon found that for all of Daeclens' formality and old world charm, that he was quite expressive and funny. Daeclen learned that Rose was quite stubborn and she was not about to lay back and be taken care of.

A week after her injury, she was up and seeing to her personal space. Two weeks after she had pestered the Assistants into letting her help them with their duties and arguing with Daeclan that she was well enough to go out searching for the Doctor. He thought it was futile but only agreed if she allowed him to accompany her as she made her way through the market, trying to get her bearings and find the place where they'd left the Tardis that day.

When she found it, she stared at the empty spot where the Tardis had stood and finally let the truth settle into her worried mind. He was gone. He'd left her behind. If he were coming back, he already would have. She collapsed to the ground as she suddenly couldn't breath, and then as she managed to drag air into her burning lungs a raw sob ratcheted through her as she let out the pain she had spent the last two weeks holding in.

Rose was so consumed by her grief that she failed to notice Daeclen pick her up until she was clutching his shirt and crying into his shoulder. He carried her back to The House of Arryl where he sat by her bedside and rubbed circles across her back until she cried herself to sleep. 

-/-

The House of Arryl, as it turned out, was a sprawling Estate with only one wing set aside as an infirmary. In the month that she'd been there, she had been welcomed into the fold and Myria, Lady Arryl had placed herself as Roses' Guardian. Rose, unaccustomed to idleness soon grew bored and set out to learn all the interesting aspects and integrate herself into the everyday workings of the Estate. She filled her days with helping the Assistants and work, to more leisurely activities such as taking walks with Daeclen through the elaborate gardens and joining the family for meals. Rose found herself welcomed and not entirely unhappy there.

Rose continued to grieve. She knew she would always love the Doctor, but a piece of her hated him for this. She didn't want to feel that way, but around the time she figured out that her mobile was still on the Tardis and she could never speak to her mum again...yeah, that made her hate him a little bit. She was thankful for Daeclens' company, the busy work of the Assistants, and even Myrias' drawing room gossip to keep her mind from dwelling too much.

Rose found life on Dalehaven puzzling. For a planet that had access to off world technology and the means for advancement, life was a bit too antiquated for Roses liking. Other than the translation cuff they had given her, Rose was missing her modern conveniences. Then there was the matter of the class system she seemed to have fallen into. If the Doctor hadn't made a big deal of her status as a Dame, she wasn't certain she would have been treated so well. As it were, that coupled with Daeclens' interest in her helped to secure a means of survival for the time being.

Daeclen presented her with yet another problem, because her initial infatuation had grown to include respect and affection. It was different than loving the Doctor, and Daeclen seemed to understand she was grieving and kept himself a bit reserved, giving her time. As the weeks continued to pass, Rose began to feel both more comfortable and more restless with her new life.

As much as Rose had the approval of Daeclen and Lady Arryl, Lord Arryl didn't like her so much. Mainly, because she continuously gave him alternatives to going to War with his neighbors. The man preferred his women to be beautiful and silent, and Rose was anything but silent. Rose found the idea repulsive and archaic the things he was willing to make deadly conflict over.

Seven weeks after arriving, the House of Garreth to the North snuck in and nabbed the Lord of Arryls' prize stallion and apparently it was enough to declare full scale War. Rose was disgusted, it seemed so senseless to her, and worse yet was Daeclens' insistence that he go and set up an infirmary at the soldiers encampment.

"Come with me Rose," Daeclen grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. They were strolling in the garden, surrounded by wispy pink grass and lavender trees. His hair wasn't pulled back today, and he'd tucked a piece behind his pointed ear while the rest fluttered gently in the breeze the way she figured hers was also doing. He looked like a Viking warrior with his long tunic and leather trousers and boots.

"I've hardly learned enough to be useful on a battlefield. Surely you have Assistants more qualified."

He squinted his luminous green eyes at her for a moment before replying, "I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I can teach you anything you need to learn as you need to know it."

Rose frowned at him, "I don't agree with War, Daeclen. I wish you would talk your brother into being reasonable."

Daeclen laughed, "Rose the Diplomat. Come with me and you may have the chance to appeal to Lord Garreth, because I'm afraid my brother is quite beyond redemption."

"It's no laughing matter!"

"It isn't," he agreed. "Come with me Rose. Come as my Assistant and if you're not happy, then stay as my Intended."

"Intended?" Rose stared at him dumbly, "Are you asking me..."

"There's no need to make a decision now, but my affections are such that our eventual Joining is the only outcome I find realistic."

Rose began laughing, and quickly put his doubts at ease. "You would take the woman you love to the front lines of a battlefield?"

Grasping her hand nervously, he smiled and asked, "Will you consider me?"

Wiping tears of merriment from her eyes, Rose smiled back at him and replied, "Your romance needs work, but yes, I'll consider you."

That's how Rose found herself in the midst of largest internal conflict of her life six weeks later. While holding a man for Daeclen to set a broken leg her translation box was smashed. She stared into the green eyes of the man she had come to love and felt shock reverberate from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. 

"Rose, can you understand me?" he whispered as he picked up the pieces of the broken communicator. 

"Yes," she whispered back, swallowing because she knew what it meant. The Doctor had returned.


	11. Painful Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds Rose after their long separation. It's not the reunion he was hoping for.

The Doctor stood in the market gripping his hair as he thought about what had just happened. How could he have been so stupid! Once he found Rose, all he could do was beg her to forgive him and hope she didn't demand he take her home for good. He spun around thinking about his options for finding her, his first inclination being to go back to the infirmary at the House of Arryl. Except it had been three months, she couldn't possibly still be there. Tracing her biosignature was the better option, and assuming she was still on the planet should take him straight to her.

Racing back into the Tardis he ran to her en suite and considered between her hair brush, tooth brush, and razor for the best sampling of DNA before peaking into her wastebasket to check for used tampons to which the Tardis screeched in his head and dumped him in the hall, tossing the hair brush out after him.

"Desperate measures, Sexy!" he whined. The Tardis made clicking noises at him, "Yes...fine...ok!" He grumbled as he grabbed the hair brush and headed back to the console room to input the data that he needed to track Rose.

The Tardis was just as eager to find Rose, so after getting all the information entered it only took a few moments and the Tardis had pinpointed her location.

"Ha ha!" the Doctor laughed manically and threw the lever to send them off. 

The Tardis landed with a lurch and the Doctor just managed to keep himself upright, then he was down the ramp and out the door before the metaphorical dust had a chance to settle. He skidded to a halt as he looked around. The Tardis had materialized behind a copse of trees that opened into a meadow that had been sectioned off into a makeshift settlement of pod tents.

As he came out of the trees and into the main camp, he realized what he was looking at. This was a war camp. As he wandered, he noted all the areas one would expect, the corral off to one end of the meadow and practice field at the other. The recreation area where half naked Elfin women had no shortage of patrons. That gave him pause. Surely he wouldn't find Rose there, but her presence here was both puzzling and so much her. Jeopardy friendly didn't begin to describe her, he decided. Of course she'd find the most dangerous place on the planet and stick herself smack in the middle.

He continued through the maze of pods, earning curious glances but no one moved to stop him. He rounded a corner and found himself at the entrance of the infirmary pod. There were a few men laid out on cots in the main room, and the Doctor startled when he heard the familiar cadence of Roses voice coming from down a corridor.

With his hearts beating rapidly, he opened and closed his hands a few times before following the sound, a sense of relief coursing through him as well as the nervousness of his impending grovel. As he followed the corridor he passed several rooms that appeared to be for surgeries and a few storage nooks. At the last he came to the end of the pod tent where it opened up into a larger room with an exit to outside. There were tables and what looked to be a rudimentary kitchen set up.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw her. She was turned partially toward him laughing at something her companion said. She was stunning. Her cheeks glowed with health and it was obvious she'd had a full recovery. He smiled, ready to call her name and see that tongue touched grin of hers aimed at him again. Only instead, his world tilted on its side when the man reached out and brushed Roses hair from her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

His respiratory bypass kicked in when Rose reached up and placed her hands on the mans shoulders, going up on her tip toes and returning the kiss in a practiced move that told him this was something she was used to doing. He felt his stomach plummet as he watched her, finally recognizing her lover as the Grand Healer from the House of Arryl. Well, that explained her presence here, at least.

The sound of bowls clanging filled the room and both Rose and the Healer sprang from their embrace and turned toward the noise. The Doctor realized he'd backed into a dish cart in his shock, and now that Rose was staring at him with wide eyes he couldn't think of a single thing to say. 

Rose took a small step forward and whispered, "Doctor," so low he barely heard her even with his superior hearing. 

That seemed to snap him out of his daze because he suddenly found himself saying, "Well, I won't ask if you missed me." 

The words were out before he could censor them and the fury that descended across Roses' face only gave him a seconds warning before she slapped him so hard he fell back into the cart again. He wasn't certain how she'd moved across the room so fast. His cheek felt like it was on fire and he tasted blood on his lips, but he knew he deserved it so he just stood there as her gaze cut him into a million pieces.

"You left me." Her voice was thick and he could tell she was fighting back tears. "You just disappeared. With no warning. Not a word."

"I'm so, so sorry Rose. I got the timing wrong. Rubbish driver me." 

"You left me, with nothing! I couldn't even speak the language or have a way to survive or even a way to call mum!" Her voice broke at the end and he swallowed, feeling a bit indignant at her accusations when he didn't intentionally do what she said.

"I didn't mean to leave you, Rose! And it seems you did pretty good for yourself. Apparently the language barrier wasn't too much of an obstacle since you convinced that one to keep you around."

"How dare you imply that I used sex to survive!"

"Well, you are a woman-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Rose growled.

"I always knew you were resourceful, but WOW." 

Rose inhaled sharply and took another swing at him. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I've had quite enough of being slapped by Tyler women."

"You bastard," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"What Rose, if I'd been stranded here as well you'd have shagged me too?"

Rose inhaled sharply and snatched her hand from him. "Oh no, Doctor," she told him evenly, "I'm not interested in Reinettes' sloppy seconds. I like my men with a bit of integrity."

She pushed past him and ran from the room. The Doctor squeezed the bridge of his nose and tried to calm his roiling emotions. That had not been the reunion he'd expected. That hadn't gone well at all. Why had he said those things to her? She was right, he was a bastard. A throat being cleared brought his attention to the other occupant in the room. The Healer had stood by and listened without saying a word, but from the look on his face the Doctor could tell the man had quite a lot he wanted to say.

"She was your patient. Bit unprofessional, that."

The Healer walked over and stopped in front of him. "For a moment, then she recovered. She had long left my infirmary by the time I took her as my Intended."

"What?"

The Healer moved to leave the room, obviously intending to follow Rose. Stepping out the door he looked back and said over his shoulder as he walked away, "I fear for your safety, Doctor."

The Doctor gasped as the Timelines exploded around him. He sat down hard in a chair and rubbed his aching temples in an attempt to rid the images that had just barreled through his mind. Oh, the choices he had to make. Life could never be easy. He got up slowly and began to make his way back to the Tardis. He'd go find Rose again once they both had a chance to calm down. One thing he knew for certain, he wouldn't be leaving this planet without her.


	12. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose talk

The Doctor had acquired an audience of curious and suspicious onlookers as he reclined back in his lawn chair, a vintage boom box blaring out 80's Monster Ballads from the top of a closed cooler filled with beer while he whittled away at some chunks of wood he'd pilfered from the camps wood pile. He was enjoying himself surprisingly. He hadn't whittled since the last time he actually looked like an old man, and he found that his younger fingers were more nimble and he was managing a pretty decent job if he did say so himself. Of course, he came to this point from boredom. Two days he'd been here and he still hadn't managed to speak to Rose again. He saw plenty of her as she bustled around camp, but the Healer never left her side. If not for the glares shot in his direction, he would think she was ignoring him.

So here he sat, White Snake crooning out Is This Love, whittling spear points while the locals gave him the stink eye. He was doing this for her. Giving her this time with her lover, because what he'd seen had been imminent, and fixed. A fixed point. He couldn't tell her. After everything she'd been through because of his careless mistake, he would make certain she got this. His own desires could wait.

"What the hell are ya doin'? You're driving everyone spare!"

He looked up to find Rose glaring down at him, hands on her hips. The breeze was blowing her hair back from her face, wavy with at least two inches of roots grown out. Her face was bare of make-up and he thought she'd never been more lovely. Placing his knife and wood to the side, he turned down the music, picked up his beer and took a long drink before burping and tucking his arms up behind his head. Sunglasses on his face and converse feet crossed, he went for a completely relaxed effect before replying.

"Oh, on Holiday me. Listening to some tunes, doing some arts and crafts, enjoying some adult beverages, maybe have a kip later."

"It's finally happened. You've gone down the rabbit hole."

"Oi!"

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm not sure Jackie will like living on this planet. There's no way lover boy will fit in on Earth with those ears, so I suppose I could always bring your mother here. It's a one time offer, I'm not running a taxi service."

"You're completely barmy."

"I suppose congratulations are in order."

"I've only agreed to consider him. I haven't said yes."

"Do you want to?"

Rose blew out a breath before replying, "I didn't come here to talk about this. I wanted you to explain what you meant when you said you didn't mean to leave me. What happened?"

Pushing his sunglasses up into his hair, he sat up and swung his legs to the side making room. He patted the spot for her sit beside him, and she dropped down on the seat but stayed as far away as she could.

"The day you got hurt, I'd just finished cleaning up and the Tardis did an emergency shift into the vortex. She'd eaten something she shouldn't and needed to recover. There was nothing I could do but wait. When she let me know she was better, I came straight back."  
"So that's it. How long was it for you?"

"Around 12 hours."

"Only you overshot by three months. You really are a rubbish driver."

"I'm so very sorry Rose. And for the things I said the other day. I was shocked, it's no excuse, and I didn't mean what I implied."

Rose sniffed, chewing her thumb and trying to keep eye contact but looked down instead. "I just need to know, because I thought you left me on purpose, like Sarah Jane. And you promised all those times you never would. But it was three months, and I didn't want to believe...I mean my heart didn't give up, but rationally I had to make myself believe...that you just left because you didn't want me anymore."

The Doctor grabbed her hand, "Oh Rose, I want you with me more than anything. I tried so hard to get back right away. The Tardis will always be your home if you want it."

Rose couldn't hold back the sob those words caused and she pulled her hand back to scrub at her eyes. She turned and looked across the meadow toward the pod tents and the Doctor followed her gaze to see the Healer leaning against the doorway of the Infirmary pod watching them. 

"I'm not gonna try to talk you out of this. You should take this if you want it. If you love him, want him...then go and be happy."

"What about you?" 

"Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?"

"I'll be fine. I've survived 900 years."

"It was easier to decide when I thought you weren't coming back."

"If you truly love him, then it shouldn't matter."

Rose whimpered, "It's not so simple."

The Doctor smiled gently at her, because that told him more than she apparently realized herself. He still couldn't make this decision for her, even though he really wanted to considering what he knew was coming. Slowly, he pulled her in for a hug. 

"You have time. I won't leave you here for good until I know you're settled and happy."

Rose nodded her relief against his shoulder and he winced. When she found out, she might truly hate him yet.


	13. Blood and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy brings The Doctor and Rose closer

Rose sobbed as she tried to scrub the blood out from under her fingernails. It was no use. Her clothes were soaked through and she was only managing to smear it more than rinse it off. Turning off the tap in her sink, she stumbled over to her shower and stepped in fully clothed. Turning the water as hot as she could stand it, she stood under the spray and watched the water run red around her feet before swirling down the drain.

It was his blood. All that was left of him, rinsing away as swiftly as his life had drained from his eyes. The memory of the vibrant, luminous green fading to dull and hazy grey made her choke and gag. The Tardis sent her waves of comfort as she sobbed and retched. Now that the shock was wearing off the guilt was setting in. He'd lain there dying, and she'd lied to him. 

Grasping his bloody hands as he gasped out his last breaths, she'd cried and told him, "I was gonna say yes." He had attempted a smile that ended up a grimace and whispered her name then nothing more. Her sweet Daeclen who had loved her, was dead.

Sliding down the wall and hugging her knees to her chest she gave in to the pain tearing through her down to her soul. She had decided not to stay with him, but she had loved him. These last couple weeks since the Doctor returned had emotionally flayed her raw. And now it all made sense. How his initial reaction to her relationship with Daeclen transformed so suddenly into acceptance. How his usual manic hyperactive need to be constantly moving suddenly quieted into a mellow lazy want to sit still.

Through her agony she felt hands on her and heard her name being called. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor kneeling down on the other side of the curtain. He touched her face and said something but the roaring in her ears was too loud to understand him. She closed her eyes against his concerned expression and she felt like he went away. She rested her head against the tile and took comfort from the hums the Tardis sent her. 

She lost all sense of time, but suddenly he was back, stripped down to his boxer briefs and stepping into the shower with her. He gently peeled her clothes away from her body and quickly draped a towel across her. He gently wiped her face with a cloth and cleaned her hands. He shampooed and conditioned her hair and made certain all the blood was rinsed from her body. Then, satisfied that she was clean turned off the spray. 

The Doctor reached out and grabbed a robe and helped Rose into it, then she dropped the dripping towel and let him tie the robe closed for her. She let him towel off her hair and lead her to her bed where he tucked her in under the covers. She thinks he goes away again. She thinks she sleeps for awhile, but her wakeful mind feels hazy like that between place on the cusp of sleep. At some point the Doctor comes back with a cup of tea and places it on her bedside table. She realizes he's speaking to her, but she still can't focus enough to know what he's saying. She lets herself drift instead. She waits for the guilt and heartache to stop. She hides under her duvet and tries to forget the past four months ever happened.

-/-

The Tardis materialized in the middle Jackie Tyler's living room effectively blocking the tv at the pivotal moment of the show she had on. Cursing the skinny alien, she pulled herself up from the couch and started to stomp toward the blue box when the door opened and the annoying git stepped out. She took one look at his face and froze, her heart in her throat. Stepping forward she went to smack him, and he side stepped, dodging her.

"Where's Rose? What have you done to my baby?"

"Now hold on, Jackie! Nothing!" He tripped over the coffee table and fell backwards onto the couch.

"You're lying or you wouldn't be wearing that face! You'll be wearing a new one when I'm finished with ya!"

"She's fine!" he yelped, crawling up on the back of the couch in an attempt to get away from her trying to smack him. He held out his hands and blurted, "but her boyfriend died and now she won't get of bed!

Jackie stopped at looked at him in confusion. "Boyfriend? You don't look dead to me."

"Not me!" he said in exasperation. "We went to a planet and she met someone. We ended up spending a lot more time there than we first planned. Long story short, she fell in love, he asked her to marry him, then he died in a war. She hasn't gotten out of bed in two days, and she won't talk to me. I need you to go fix her."

"Fix her?" Jackie said back to him with a frown.

"You know," he replied, fluttering his hands. "Go do that mother thing that mothers do. I tried, not to be her mother mind, but I did the whole best mate routine and nothing. I'd be a rubbish mother anyway, I was a rubbish father..once..." He trailed off as she started to look like she wanted to slap him again.

"You had children?"

"Focus woman! Rose needs you."

Jackie stared at him for a beat before shaking her head and saying, "Take me to her."

-/-

The Doctor ended up moving the Tardis into Roses old bedroom, and there it sits for a month. A month in which he thinks he's gonna lose his mind, but Rose needs this. He'd stood in the doorway of Roses room on the Tardis and watched as Jackie crawled into bed with her daughter and brought her out of her stupor. There were more tears, but nothing as soul rendering as when he'd found her in the shower. It had taken Jackie another couple days to get Rose to leave the Tardis, she was too afraid the Doctor would leave her again.

Jackie kept looking at him in confusion, and he finally had to tell her the truth about what had happened, and he told her everything except that he was in love with her daughter. Her expression darkened when she heard that Rose had been left on her own for three months and he quickly reminded her that Rose had already slapped the hell out of him for it. He really didn't want to get slapped again, so when she told him to go fiddle with his blue box and she would see to Rose herself, he scampered before she could change her mind.

They'd been at Jackies' for a week when the Tardis door opened and Rose walked in. He'd just finished sorting through one of numerous storage rooms and he had just entered the console room holding a box of things he was planning to barter off on a trade planet. He set the box down when he saw her, and she stood holding the railing, watching him with a determined expression. He walked down the ramp and stopped in front of her, noticing that at some point Jackie had colored her hair and waxed her eyebrows.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

Rose licked her lips before replying, "I'm so tired of being angry with you. Why didn't you warn me? You knew he was gonna die, and you played this charade with me; making me think I had a choice about marrying him and staying. But I didn't have that choice. Why?"

The Doctor blew out a long breath and leaned back against the rail. "Because I wanted you to have a choice. I wanted to give you time with him. If I had told you what was going to happen, it would have darkened the time you had left with him, and you may have even tried to save him. His death was a fixed point, I couldn't risk it not happening. I'm so sorry Rose."

"I could have made different choices, had I known."

"Would you really?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Tell me, did you enjoy the time you spent with him? Are you glad you got to share that time with him, or do you regret it?"

"Of course I don't regret it! But I might not have...if I'd known..." she trailed off, blushing under his knowing gaze.

"You wouldn't have made love with him if you'd known, you mean?"

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. His heart squeezed at her admittance to being intimate with another man.

"Is this how it felt when you lost Reinette?" 

He gasped out his surprise at her question and swallowed. "No, I think...I think what you're feeling may be closer to how it felt when I lost...my wife."

"Oh, Doctor." Rose gasped out, stunned. He'd never mentioned being married before, though it made sense that he had at some point during his long life. She reached out and grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his. He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheek, smiling gently down at her.

"It was a very long time ago, before I ever regenerated the first time."

Rose chewed her lip nervously for a moment before whispering, "I lied to him. I wasn't going to stay, but then he was dying and all I could think..." she trailed off.

"I think he knew. Don't beat yourself up for trying to give him comfort in his last moments."

"I feel like a horrible person."

"You're not."

She looked away at that, wanting to believe him but not being able to, her guilt was too vivid. He watched her a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. He propped his head on top of hers and just held her. After a bit, he asked what had been on his mind for a while now.

"You're still coming with me?"

"Yeah, I just want to stay here for a bit."

He rubbed her back and gave her a squeeze, "Alright. We'll stay as long as you need."

She tipped her head back and looked him in the eye, "Just no more leaving me behind. I don't think I could handle it if you did it again."

The Doctor swallowed, wanting to reassure her and vow that he never, ever would, but realistically knew that it could. 

"It would never be my choice, Rose."

She whimpered in protest and he quickly brought his hands up to frame her face. "Listen to me, believe me!" He spoke urgently, "I would keep you here with me for always if it's my choice." Then before he could think better of it he leaned down and kissed her. It was quick, barely a second of his lips touching hers and then he rested his forehead against hers. "Please believe me, Rose."

"Alright," she breathed out shakily, and she really did try.

-/-

The Tardis was smug. She was so tickled she kept cackling in her Thiefs' head and the heartbroken idiot thought she was still sick. She let him think what he would, she knew the truth. She could see a few close calls still in their future, but this new Timeline, it held so much joy. She continued to pour comfort into her bond with her Human Sister. The girl would pass through her grief and be ok. Now, she just needed to sit back and watch her occupants find their way to each other.


	14. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Impossible Planet

"Everyone leaves home in the end."

"Not to end up stuck here."

"At least you're stuck with me this time. It's not so bad."

The conversation kept playing on repeat in the Doctors head. With everything that was so wrong with their current situation, why was he focusing on this? There were too many other things that needed worrying about. He tipped his head back and it hit the wall with a thunk. It was taking everything he had to keep the panic at bay.

Rose blinked her eyes open and looked up at him from where she was lying beside him on the small bed. She could tell he was suffering, and she knew that losing the Tardis was hurting him worse than anything had since the Time War. She also knew that he was terrified of being stuck on the slow path, and that he planned to go down with Ida as a last ditch effort to reach the Tardis. The thing he wasn't considering, however, was that going down there wouldn't be the last ditch effort. She knew there was still another option they hadn't talked about.

"Anything I can do?" Rose asked, rubbing her hand up and down his arm in comfort.

He inhaled sharply before tipping his head to look down at her. She was gazing up at him through sleepy eyes, the concern on her face so honest he had to grit his teeth against the guilt he was feeling. Putting his hand over hers on his arm, he said, "Just you being you, that's enough."

Rose pulled herself up to sit next to him, back against the wall. "What else is bothering you then, besides the obvious?"

"I'm fine, Rose."

"No you're not."

"There's no point in hiding from you, is there?" he asked, shaking his head.

Rose gave him her tongue touched smile and said, "Nope," popping the 'p' the way he did.

The Doctor swallowed before replying, "I don't want you to think, because of what I said that day on Dalehaven...I don't expect you to shag me just because we're stuck."

Roses' eyebrows swept up her forehead at that. It was among the least likely things she'd expected him to be worrying about at the moment. 

"Okay, good...because being stuck isn't enough for me to shag you."

The Doctor nodded, looking down and feeling awkward. 

"I didn't mean what I said that day either."

The Doctor looked back up at her, eyebrow arched in question. 

"You're not sloppy seconds." 

Rose smiled at him and he smiled back, humming softly in response. Slipping her hand into his and weaving their fingers together, she laid her head against his shoulder until she felt her eyes growing heavy. Sighing, she slid back down on the mattress tugging on his hand to get him to slide down and lie with her.

"You should try to get some sleep, Doctor."

He settled on his side next to her. "I don't think I can sleep tonight, Rose."

She let go of his hand to cuddle up to him, face against his chest and her arms between them as he smoothed his hands up and down her back.

"Then try to remember if you've been near this time and galaxy before."

"Why"

"So you'll know when to go meet yourself if you can't reach the Tardis tomorrow."

The Doctor froze, already knowing exactly when and where that would be. Rose caught on to his unspoken thoughts and whispered, "Even if I never make it back here, you will. Don't give up."

The Doctor couldn't respond through the lump in his throat. If he couldn't get to the Tardis tomorrow, then it would be 200 years on the slow path before he had the option of using his younger self to bring him back here to take the Tardis before she could fall. A lifetime with Rose and a lifetime without Rose, and all before making it back. Then an eternity with nothing but memories. He wanted to make it count.

"It wouldn't be shagging," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Rose pulled back and squinted at him in the dim light, the subject change startling her.

"You and me, it couldn't ever just be shagging."

"Doctor-"

"It wouldn't be a simple shag, and it wouldn't be a one off."

Rose sat up, adrenaline buzzing through her veins. Was he saying what she thought he was? Running her hands through her hair she gathered her thoughts for a moment.

"A commitment then?"

"How could it be anything else?" He sat up and faced her, knees touching in the small space.

"You want this?" she whispered. "With me?"

The Doctor swallowed nervously before saying, "Yes."

His expression was begging her to trust him but she had to ask, "And if you get the Tardis back tomorrow with Time and Space at your beckoning once more will you still want this then?"

"It would be my preference, actually."

Rose shook her head, "I'm confused. I've never seen you look my way. In the whole time I've known you, there's only been Reinette. You flirt plenty, and you're affectionate but you've never even properly snogged me. I had no idea you wanted this."

The Doctor cupped her cheek, "The truth is I hadn't admitted it to myself at that point."

"You're not just saying this because you're traumatized about the Tardis?"

"Rose, I just spent a month with your mother without complaining once."

Rose smiled at the memory, "Yeah."

The Doctor slid his hand from her cheek down under her hair to the nape of her neck. Leaning forward he nuzzled along her ear and whispered, "Haven't you figured it out yet, Rose?"

Rose whimpered at the sensation of his warm breath against her skin, and with her heart pounding in her chest she reached up and pushed her fingers through his hair.

Rubbing her cheek against his she whispered, "I think I'm starting to."

"Clever girl."

He pressed his lips against her, humming in delight as she pressed closer and took his bottom lip between hers. When she pulled back he just grinned at her, lips swollen and wet and he was so beautiful she pushed herself into his lap and took his bottom lip between hers again. Running her tongue along the inner seam he gasped and caught her bottom lip in retaliation. 

He reached down and grasped her bum, pulling her up and settling her against him more comfortably, then he held her there against him as his tongue dueled with hers in the messiest, most brilliant snog he'd ever experienced. He'd kissed her before, knew what her lips tasted like, but now he could indulge and savor the way he wanted to.

Rose broke away with a gasp for breath and he moved his lips down her throat. She moaned as he suckled and nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and her head swam at how quickly their relationship had shifted. She was over stimulated, between the sensations of his hands and mouth on her and her arousal beginning to throb in her core she started to feel like she couldn't breath.

She squeezed her eyes closed and held onto him tightly as she began to pant, having trouble pulling enough air into her lungs. The Doctor continued to kiss his way down her clavicle to her décolletage as he pushed her down to lie on her back. He came down on her, his hips pressing into hers and he snaked a hand up her top to grasp her lace covered breast and Rose gasped out a sob.

"Stop."

The Doctor froze as her whimpered order came just as he registered an abrupt change in her taste and smell. It was fear. She began pushing him away, whimpering and sobbing and panting; and he quickly moved back to put some space between them as he realized she was having a panic attack.

He watched as she sat up with her back to the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest, trembling and panting from trying to draw in enough air and tears running down her face.

"It's ok," he told her softly, "I'll stay over here. I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

Self-hatred filled him. He'd never even asked if she wanted this, never gotten consent to touch her like that. Even though it seemed she was interested at the start, at some point she must have changed her mind and he hadn't realized and had crossed the line. His arousal from a moment ago vanished as nausea gripped his belly at the thought of what he'd almost done.

He couldn't sit there. With a sob of his own, he got up and grabbed his shoes and jacket and ran from the room. He'd just laid his hearts on the line and she obviously didn't feel the same. His touch had caused her to panic. It felt like being gutted. He couldn't face her again for awhile. 

He wandered the halls for the rest of the night, more resolved than ever to reach the Tardis in the morning. He wouldn't leave her stuck with him if she didn't want to be.


	15. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are finally getting on the same page.

Rose had continued to sit with her back against the wall long after her breathing returned to normal and her tears had dried. She felt strange. Her body fatigued in the most unusual way, and her head feeling heavy. Her body had stopped that uncontrollable trembling and even though she could breath again, her stomach was still gripped with anxiety. In her mind, she knew she needed to find the Doctor, to explain that he hadn't done anything wrong; but she couldn't make herself move nor did she understand what had happened.

She had been in love with the Doctor for so long, but she had honestly never expected him to return her affections. This should have been a dream come true. They should be basking in the afterglow of their first lovemaking. This was supposed to be the beginning of something new and wonderful between them. Instead, she'd had some weird breakdown and made the Doctor feel rejected. She felt embarrassed and ashamed, and she couldn't even offer him an explanation.

After several hours she finally felt like she could move, and groaned as her knees ached horribly when she stretched them out. Clumsily climbing off the bed, she limped into the tiny closet that had a toilet and sink crammed in and splashed cold water over her face and rinsed out her mouth. There wasn't a mirror, but she didn't need one to tell her how horrid she must look. After taking care of her full bladder, she walked back into the bedroom and stood in the middle of the room looking around.

She didn't want to get back in the bed. It no longer felt like a safe space. She remembered the crew had tea in the common area, so smoothing down her hair and wiping as much of her streaked mascara away as she could manage, she took a deep breath and left the room.

An Ood had refused to let her make her own tea, but finally she had her cuppa and was once again sat at the table she'd shared with the Doctor earlier. Staring up at the beauty and horror of the Black Hole, the last six months of her life ran through her mind and she finally had an inkling of the words she needed to say to the Doctor.

-/-

Rose felt like she and the Doctor had done an admirable job of acting like nothing had happened. Come morning, they'd gotten on with things. The Doctor had accompanied Ida down into the pit, and Rose had battled possessed Ood as well as sent a possessed Toby into the Black Hole. She was trying not to think about that. She suspected that he would not have survived the Beasts possession anyway, so it had been a mercy in a way.

She'd honestly never been more happy to see the Doctor as she was when she stepped through the Tardis doors and saw him standing there in that horrible orange space suit. The smile that spread across his face and the way he rushed to embrace her gave her hope that all wasn't lost. Her hopes were shattered, however, when he bid her a rather stiff good night and disappeared down the corridor as soon as they were safely back in the vortex.

Hanging her head in defeat, she went to her room and got ready for bed. After scrubbing herself in the shower, she filled the tub, added her favorite bubbles and sighed in pleasure as she sank down into the hot water. Her sore muscles instantly relaxing and she laid her head back against the rim of the tub as she swirled her hands through the water.

Her mind drifted back to the previous night and the feeling of the Doctors hands and mouth on her. He was right, it would have been more than just a simple shag to take their minds off of their situation. He had offered her something lasting and unique, and she wanted it all, eventually. Last night staring up at the Black Hole, she'd realized that sex was an issue for her right now. She needed time to deal with her baggage, but she did want him. She wanted him so badly, but she'd hurt him and he had responded in true Doctor fashion: by running. 

Rose reached out and stroked the Tardis wall. "How do I fix this? How do I make him understand?" The Tardis hummed in her mind and she felt a wave of comfort spread through her. 

-/-

After hundreds of years the Doctor was no closer to knowing just how many rooms the Tardis consisted of than he did the first day he took her. It was part of her magic, a vital ingredient for the adventure. Through the years and his various selves, he'd favored different rooms, different distractions. His Tardis knew his mind better than he did at times and never failed to make available those rooms that each regeneration would enjoy the best.  
Occasionally he'd go back, seek out comfort in the familiarity of past pleasures. That wasn't why he was here, sitting at his desk in the school room he'd needed for Susan. He missed his granddaughter. His hearts ached horribly looking at these reminders of her, but he needed that ache. It distracted him from the pain he felt over Rose.

He was avoiding her, hiding away deep within the Tardis where Rose had never been. She wouldn't find him here. He didn't know which way to move with her. He'd thought the rejection was clear enough, but the joy on her face when she stepped through the Tardis door and ran to him had made his hearts sing. He was horribly confused, so here he was, hiding. He was such a coward. It was humbling, his brilliant Time Lord brain rendered dumb by a primitive human girl.

The Tardis grumbled in his mind and sent him images of repairs she needed him to do. She had suffered a bit of damage in the fall. Of course she'd insist he tend to her now, knowing he was trying to hide away. The bond between them preventing him from keeping any thoughts away from her. He knew it meant she intended for him to be found.

Glaring up at the ceiling he whined, "It's nothing urgent. It's all accessory and aesthetics."

She flashed images of him touching her up with blue paint through his head as well as a longing to look her best.

"You look fine."

She responded by turning the lights off and leaving him in darkness.

"Fine! Bloody vanity!"

The Tardis blew mental raspberries at him.

Sighing, he begrudgingly left his hideaway and returned to the console room to begin the lengthy honey-do list his Tardis was still flashing in his head.

-/-

Over the last couple days each time Rose had entered the console room she'd stood and watched the Doctor as he argued heatedly with the Tardis before turning around and leaving. She wasn't even certain he'd noticed her presence. She spent her time between the library and the garden, trying to find the best way to tell him what she needed him to know.

He seemed legitimately busy, but she knew he was using it as the perfect excuse to avoid her. She didn't blame him. Things were painful enough for her and it was her fault they were in this mess, she knew he must be hurting. The more she waited on the perfect time to tell him, the more she realized the perfect time wasn't coming.

She dwelled on that for a bit, then a surge of resolve swept through her and she stormed into the console room. Stomping up to the hole in the grating and looking down at the top of the Doctors head where he was squatting and shining a copper rod with a piece of flannel.

"I love you."  
He froze, then tipped his head back and looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face. Knowing he couldn't run away while he was stuck down a hole, she hurried on. 

"I'm in love with you. I have been for so long now. And I want you. All of you. Your time and your attention, and your joy and your pain, and your light and your darkness, and your comfort and your passion. I want it all with you, and I want to be that for you."

The Doctor swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, "Rose, I...," he didn't finish, emotion rising up and choking him.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't because of anything you did. Please give me another chance?"

Her eyes were pleading with him to understand, and he realized he was breathing heavily as his hearts pound in his chest. Quickly climbing up he came to stand in front of her and gazed down into her eyes nervously.

"Are you certain?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life," she replied firmly.

The Doctor made a noise in the back of his throat that was something between a growl and a whimper and pulled her in for a kiss. Rose fisted her hands in his shirt as he carefully caressed her lips with his, then abruptly he pulled back and asked, "Is this ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I need some boundaries, but I'm ok with this."

"Boundaries? Ok, boundaries are good. We should probably talk about those."

He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was nuzzling her nose with his, stealing little kisses here and there.

"Yeah, but later."

"Later is good," he whispered, intending to deepen the kiss as long as she was ok with that.

"I want chips," she whispered against his lips.

He pulled back with a pout and whined, "Right now?"

"You can kiss me all night if you like, but right now I'm hungry." Rose gave him her tongue touched smile and he felt his breath catch. He was so done for.

"Deal," he winked at her and immediately ran to set the their destination for the best chips in the Universe.


	16. Update/Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, life got real crazy. This is a very short silly chapter while I get the next part of the story worked out.

"Row 5: purl 3, repeat slip 2 with yarn in front and purl, then purl last 3.  
Row 6: knit 3, repeat purl 1 slip 1, knit last 3  
Row 7: purl 3, repeat slip 1 purl 1, purl last 3  
Row 8: knit all"

The Doctor mumbled as he moved the yarn around the pegs trying to distract himself from his problems, but even his chosen distraction was distracting him. Bunnies. Damn bunnies. Why'd he choose to knit bunnies? Bunnies across the loom, taunting him with all the sex he wasn't having. He wondered if going blind was a real possibility, as he'd turned his daily wank into a finally tuned orchestrated art form.

It was particularly intense when he timed it with hers. He suspected she knew, it seemed to have become a game recently as he could hear her, even smell her if he concentrated hard enough. Then when he'd see her again she would cup his cheek and kiss him and swore he could smell her arousal lingering on her fingers through the scent of her soap. He wanted Rose, but he was beginning to think her blasted boundaries were going to kill him. 

So here he was, hid away pouting because he was choosing to respect Rose and not beg like a damned man seeking salvation. He knew she'd let him know when she was ready. Until then, he'd deal. He was invested, committed, sold, hooked, caught, owned. Might as well get 'Property of Rose Tyler' tattooed across his manly hairy chest.

The bunnies were obviously not helping. Pulling out his stitches, he pulled up Pinterest to inspire him. He ended up on Ravelry looking at nappy covers and baby booty patterns. Four hours later, he had completed three sets of tiny socks, two tiny beanie hats, and a scarf. All knitted with tiny hearts and bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny pattern if anyone is interested ;-))
> 
> http://blog.knittingboard.com/archives/5625


	17. Update on Fic

I am updating every chapter I’ve written so far to flesh it out a bit more before continuing the story. For everyone who has been following, thank-you so much and I really hope you like the changes/additions. I’m just trying to make it better, because I think it could be much better. You’ll know the chapter has been updated when it’s marked ***Updated*** in the chapter description.  
And for all you new followers, you can find the the current rough draft version over on fan fiction.net. Please let me know what you think, and if there are any specific pieces of meat you’d like to see added as I flesh out the later chapters.


End file.
